Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of network security techniques. In particular, various embodiments relate to augmented reality devices and methods for managing network security events.
Description of the Related Art
A large network of a corporation or a data center may comprise hundreds or thousands of network devices. Usually, a facility room is dedicated for placement of servers, routers, hubs and network security appliances, while other utility devices, such as personal computers, laptops, printers, access points, surveillance cameras and other network devices, deployed outside the facility room are connected to routers, the network security appliances and servers through network cables. Usually, network administrators manage the network security appliances through terminal devices that are out of the facility room. The terminal devices are connected to the network security appliances by a local area network (LAN) or wide area network (WAN). Network administrators may configure the network security appliances and monitor operations of the network security appliances remotely. However, the network administrators may also need to go into the facility room and conduct some manual operations with respect to the routers and network security appliances, such as connecting a network cable to a port of a firewall or disconnecting it from the port. However, as hundreds or thousands of cables may be gathered at the facility room and each one of cables is connected to a port of the network security appliances, it may be hard for the administrators to identify the right cable or network security appliance among the large number of cables and network security appliances. An augmented reality device may help in finding out the deployments and configurations of network devices as described in US Pub. No. US 2012/0249588, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes. However, there is a need for managing network security events with augmented reality devices.